Pink and love obsessed switch up
by Nami Tamora Uchiha
Summary: amy rose and haruno sakura switch places... Poor sasuke and sonic


"Alright Sakura. Let's do it once more! Sakura? SAKURA!"

"Huh? "

"Bakeru! Quit ogling at my cousin and FOCUS you Ditz!"

The girls were supposed to be training for the upcoming Jonin exams, and Sakura wouldn't stop staring at Sasuke. How was Nami supposed to train her when she couldn't even refrain from staring!? Bakeru!

"I am not a Ditz, you bijou holder!" Sakura regretted the words as soon as she said them. Nami's face contorted evilly.

"Heh. Okay, so you can train yourself then. In an unfamiliar place, no sensei, and no Sasuke to help you! {(Tiger ram snake tiger bird rat Tiger!) Hand seals for teleportation jutsu}"

Sakura found herself in a large flash of light that left her temporarily blind and unconscious.

She awoke to being poked and prodded by a hand wearing white gloves.

"Oi! Quit that BAKERU!" she yelled, providing a good reason to comply with her wishes, A.k.a: a rather painful uppercut to the jaw. Her prodder fell down with a thud.

"Ow…. What the HECK was THAT FOR?!"

"Keep talking and I'll show ya what for, Naruto!"

"What? What's a Naruto?"

She blinked…'what's a Naruto…then who?!'

She turned to the seventeen year old rubbing his chin. He had blue hair, goy green eyes, and was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"GAH! Who are you!?"

"Jeez, not very appreciative are you? My name is Sonic, and that kinda hurt, thank you very much… dang! Did you break my jaw?"

"Okay…where the heck am I?"

"Mobius. Duh."

"Do you know where Konoha is?"

"What?"

"The hidden leaf village! Duh!"

"Then no. I don't know where it is. Come on. Maybe Tails can help. Seems we're both in a bit of a pickle."

"Why's that?"

"You are stuck here, and I am stuck in a human body."

"YOU AREN'T HUMAN?!"

"Nope. I'm a hedgehog. Tails is a fox. But my friends an' i are stuck in human bodies."

Sakura started to hyperventilate. Where and what was a Mobius? Sonic and Tails? That sounded like a comic book title! Wait a minute; it WAS a comic book title! She'd read it when she was in the academy! She didn't have time to think because Sonic hoisted her from the floor her body finally decided to register. It was a grassy forest floor. And the next thing she knew, she could darn well have been flying considering the speed at which Sonic was running. She had been lifted up piggy back style and clung to him in a vice grip. He laughed.

"Good thing we kept our abilities when we changed. You ever go this fast before princess?" he mocked.

This time she laughed.

"Yeah, I have. And that girl I went with runs MUCH faster."

"Oh yeah? This is gear one princess, I have a lot more!"

"Really? Bring it blue! For her, this wouldn't even qualify for gear .0!"

"GRRR! You asked for it princess! Mach 13, here I come!"

SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"TAILS! Tails I know you're in here! Now give me the vial so Sonic will love me!"

"If I did that, he'd never trust me again 'cause the stuff wears off, Amy!"

"If you don't fork it and make more, I will bash every button in this place!"

"Amy, no, Nooo, not that one, AMY!!!!!! That's untested! Don't push that! NOOOOOO!!"

SHIKOOOOM!

Amy was gone. Tails was still there.

"Aw, MAN! Sonic is gonna KILL ME!"

"Ow…where am I? White walls… steady beeping noise… way too bright light… Hospital!"

"Lay down Amy-chan."

"How do you know my name?"

"…" her attendant held up the necklace she'd been wearing.

"Oh… That…" The necklace had her name engraved on the back. Her attendant laughed. She had short brown hair, glasses that looked good enough for Amy to wonder where she got them and cats ears complete with tail.

"What's your name, since you already know mine?"

"Gizzie Baako. Nice to meet you."

"Where am I, Gizzie?"

"You are in Konohagakure! The Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"Okay…that's a lot to take in… If memory serves, a friend of mine may still live here, but if that's true, I'm in an entirely different universe…"

"Who's your friend then?"

"Haruno, Sakura-chan…"

"Oh boy… Sakura Just went missing about an hour ago…"

"HI! HI!"

"Keh? Nami chan? Oh no! You're the one who sent Sakura away, aren't you!?"

"Why, is it a problem?"

"For someone with such high ninja status, you don't think much do you?"

"It's normally not necessary… I use instinct more than anything…"

"Thinking is still a necessity!"

"If you guys are done, I am going to bed."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"How was _that_…? Princess?"

"Ha! Not even close Sonic! And by the way, _my_ name is Sakura. Got it? SA-KU-RA."

"Whatever princess!" Bad move…

"SHAANAAROU!!!!!!" bam.

"OW! What the heck was that for!?"

"You listen and you listen good! What I say goes, and disobedience will be punishable by DEATH!"

"Ok....." Sonic gave a very scared smile to the Kunoichi.

"Good boy. So about what you were saying, REMEMBER MY NAME, OR YOU WON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT!!!!!!!!"

"Y-yes m-ma'am!"

"Ok, now, which way to Tails' lab?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your name is Amy Rose?"

"Yes lady Tsunade."

"And you are an acquaintance of Sakura?"

"Yes Ma'am." 'Jeez can we quit the interrogation of obvious questions already? I've been in here for over an hour!'

"I see…." Tsunade was a blonde with an insane temper, as Amy remembered from her last visit, and was somewhere in her fifties. But **NO ONE** hated their lives enough to find out where, exactly.

"Do you have anyplace to stay?"

"No."

"SHIZUNE!"

"Hai, Hokage Sama?"

"Retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. _NOW_!"


End file.
